


Echo

by KaiSkitty



Series: Once a week [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: There are things that one cannot forget because their heart remembers.
Relationships: Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha
Series: Once a week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sick fic

**Echo**

* * *

"I used to love a man once." The old woman hummed softly and grabbed the young man's hand in her own bony one, caressing it affectionately. "He looked like you." 

The young man smiled and threaded his free hand through her long beautiful hair, still lush despite the cruelty of the years, turning it as white as snow. "He did?" 

"Yes, he did. He had the same playful eyes and lively smile." She giggled." He was a stupid man." 

The young man remained silent and the woman continued. "A very stupid man…" She kept blinking in confusion, trying to remember the anonymous face clearly but there was nothing but a gray shadow in front of her eyes. She remembered nothing but one thing.

"A stupid man who died young for his country." Her eyes were wet and sparkly now, her voice broken.

The young man offered her a sad smile. "As would any king." 

"You are just as stupid as him." The woman sighed before breaking into a coughing fit.

"You need sleep. You should rest mother." The young man's eyes were filled sorrow. He knew that she did not have much time left.

The old woman grabbed his sleeve suddenly, desperately. "What was his name?" She asked and the young man bit his lip helplessly.

Every night, same question. 

He put a gentle kiss on her fingertips and watched in anguished fascination as she morphed into a portrait of a woman she was once, young and full of life with a simple name.

" _Sharrkan."_

Every night Yamuraiha drifted into colorful dreams as she clung to that dear name, young again beside the man she loved.

* * *

Since it might not be clear enough, let me point out that the old woman is Yamuraiha and young man her son with Sharrkan who is dead.

Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
